Wild Noah
by I'm the Cat's Meow
Summary: Except for the Earl, all the Noah are reincarnations. So when Wrath dies, another comes to take his place. Ranma's cured of Jusenkyo's curse, but now he has splitting headaches... literally, their splitting his forehead open. Allen Walker has run from the order after being thrown in prison by Hitler mustache man and discovers the memories of his uncle, the 14th AllenXRanma
1. Chapter 1

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he rose from his meditation. It had been a par for the course normal day for him, and by that it was completely insane. But he was Ranma Saotome, so he was used to it. He had always been a rather positive sort, as such he figured his life was so bad it could not possibly become any worse, (see, positive). Of course the greater beings heard Ranma's somewhat optimistic thoughts and set out to prove him wrong.

And that's when the headaches started. They weren't too bad starting off, and with his ridiculously high pain tolerance it actually took him a while to feel them. But eventually the pain became near debilitating even for him.

A visit to the good Dr. Tofu diagnosed his migraines as the result of severe stress. Tofu had been the one to recommend meditation, and it had worked, for a time. The pain was great enough to wake Ranma up before his father had a chance to chuck him out the window, much to the Panda's chagrin. But it gave him a few minutes to settle his thoughts and attempt to find a sort of inner peace. He was able to stay his headaches for several months with this, and when things became especially unbearable, Ranma's on the fly ingenuity pulled through for him and he learned to focus his ki to specific spots on his forehead to lessen the pain.

Ranma once had a passing though during one of these daily meditations that it was rather curious the location of his pain and therefore the location of pain easing ki, were five small points equally spaced across his forehead. He hadn't put much thought into it after that discovery deeming it unimportant, and an unnecessary distraction to the art.

It wasn't until four weeks ago that he remembered his little observation, and that was only because he had suffered from a quite literally splitting headache. Jolting awake he concentrated on meditating his pain away as intensely as possible, as good as he now was after meditating for over a year, the eighteen year old had trouble biting back a scream as the center of his forehead ripped open and he felt his blood running down his face, around his nose and onto his lips. Not believing what he was feeling he tentatively let out his tongue and groaned as he tasted the coppery liquid.

Stumbling into the bathroom he wet his face and tried to clean it of the blood. But as anyone with a cut on their face knows, the face bleeds a lot. It took a good fifteen minutes for the blood to finally start clotting enough to slow the flow, and another five before it stopped entirely. Flooding the area with his ki to speed up the recovery he grit his teeth in frustration at the obvious cross shaped scar left behind. Deciding that taking up wearing a bandana to hide it wasn't his style, and was suspicious as all get out as well, he let his bangs hide it thanking his lucky stars they were so long.

That has been four weeks ago, and since then, every week, another cross was split into his head, and another scar was left behind. The worst part of all of this was the completely random times they would happen at. He was lucky the first time, and all the others he had managed to be alone while he dealt with them. He had cut it close one time rushing to the bathroom in the middle of class yelling some excuse about having to go, and that one time he managed to send the noble Tatewaki Kuno into lala land just moments before the pain set in. Yes he could predict which day his forehead would begin to bleed, just not what time during the day.

He supposed the one good thing to come out of all this is that the constant throbbing pain had finally stopped; now all he had to look forward to was one short weekly instant of extreme pain. It wasn't until the pain left him that Ranma realized just how much ki he was constantly pumping through his body to remain functional. When he was able to put the full of his inner energy towards something useful, like fighting off all the crazy people in his life, he was amazed at how pathetically easy it became. Even when the tank Ryoga discovered some newfangled technique to pin Ranma in place and nail him with one of his boulder disintegrating punches, he hardly felt it thanks to the higher pain tolerance his ordeal had given him, and what little damage he did receive was near instantly healed by the ki he'd been using to heal his headaches with for well over a year.

As everyone knows, good things come to an end, and for Ranma it happened in a rather spectacular way.

It was late in the day and Ranma had just finished a several hour long workout. Wiping the sweat off his scarred forehead he headed inside for a glass of cold water. He had gone to Jusenkyo on his eighteenth birthday as a gift to himself and had finally rid himself of that horrid curse, allowing him to be around cold liquids without any fear. In fact he was so happy to have been rid of his gender changing problem, that he spent the first month or two of his eighteenth year nearly permanently wet.

Ranma frowned as he remembered what day it was. It had never been so late in the day before his forehead problem began, but looking back he realized it did happen later every time. He wondered briefly if his head had finally decided to stop with its whole splitting open thing, but decided that no, he was almost done, but not done yet. Every scar formed right on one of the five points of pain he had been flooding with ki the past year, and as there were five points, and only four scars, he was fairly confident the last scar would form today. What happens after that was anyone's guess really.

As the clock ticked on Ranma couldn't help but feel antsy hoping to get the whole ordeal over with. After an hour of waiting he decided he had to do something to let out the pent up energy he'd stored. Stretching he went for a brisk roof hopping around Nerima.

Ryoga was never a very intelligent person, but he was probably the most intelligent of all the crazies chasing after Ranma for one reason or another. So he was able to see that despite all his efforts, Ranma had pulled away from him when it came to martial arts. He should have realized this fact after Ranma bested a supposedly immortal god, but I said he was comparatively intelligent to the likes of Kuno, which isn't really saying a whole lot. This coupled with stubbornness and the fact that it had been over a year since Ranma had been able to fight at his full potential due to his ki having other priorities had led Ryoga to believe the gap in skill level was much closer than it really was.

And then, five weeks ago, Ryoga got a wakeup call. From that point on, absolutely nothing he threw at Ranma, no tricks or crazy antics, nothing worked. In fact, while they fought Ranma almost looked… bored. Ryoga even saw him sigh a few times as if the whole fight for Akane's love was nothing but some pointless chore. Fighting him, Ryoga, a boring chore! He'd even cut back on the constant in battle insults, a staple of the school of anything goes. To Ryoga it seemed Ranma didn't even think him worth that. (and he was right)

Realizing he had no chance of actually defeating Ranma anymore, he gathered together the Nerima wrecking crew and they set about planning Ranma's demise.

Of course the moment they launch their sneak attack on him is the same moment the first jolt of pain from his fifth and final cross shaped scar sets in. (Funny how things worked out that way, almost like it was planned or something)

Next on 'Wild Noah' Ranma fights the Wrecking Crew desperately trying to defeat them before the final cross splits his forehead open, revealing his secret to everyone. But with the pain becoming greater with every passing second, will he be able to last much longer (he does, obviously, this is Ranma we're talking about. But just pretend to not know and be all anxious and stuff)

AN: I will eventually change the format to more dialog type rather than this third person narrator thing I have going on now. This is just for the first couple introductory chapters

Well it's not much but here it is, **please Review and feel free to add suggestions on where you want the story to go**. This was kind of a spur of the moment thing, and although I have a fairly good idea of what I want to do with it, for the most part I'm just playing it by ear.

This is the first RanmaXDgrayman cross out there that I've found that isn't a crackfic, and I hope to start something of a trend with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wild Noah

Chapter 2

Revenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own either Ranma or Dgrayman

AN: I need a beta

Ranma roof hopped the jitters his upcoming appointment was causing him. After an hour he began to make his way back to the Tendo dojo. Unbeknownst to the pigtailed warrior, but knownst to us (kudos to whoever gets it) the Nerima Wrecking Crew was on their way there as well.

A block from their destination, the Wrecking Crew spotted Ranma and changed course to intercept. Ranma's prodigal danger sense, honed from years of what most anyone other than his father would call blatant child abuse, lit up in the back of his mind alerting him to the approaching danger. As he casually leapt out of the way of a concrete smashing umbrella, a jolt went through his head.

Ranma groaned as he realized the Wrecking Crew could not possibly have picked a worse time to decide to gang up on him. At the moment he could barely think straight let alone fight off several skilled martial artists.

Distracted by the pain, Taro, who Ryoga met up with on the way to the Dojo, (he went through China to get there) landed a solid punch to Ranma's gut while in his cursed form. Spitting up some blood Ranma was sent flying through fences, walls, and even a power pole before he finally came to a stop in a decent sized crater of his own making.

Briefly Ranma realized that hit was a new record for distance, topping even Akane's mallet. Thanks to the distance between him and his attackers, he had a few moments to gather himself and try to push the pain back into the far recesses of his mind. He was partially successful until his forehead split open to form his fifth and final scar.

Ryoga had made it to Ranma's location first, amazingly, and began to pummel him into the ground. Others made it to his position as well, and they all decided they wanted a piece of the being that had caused them so much trouble in the past.

If only Ranma didn't exist I could marry Akane!

If that pigtailed idiot wasn't around anymore my name wouldn't be Pantyhose!

If I defeat Ranma Shampoo is mine! Ranma! I will save the pigtailed girl from your evil clutches, and date Akane, and the pigtailed girl… I must have both!

Wo Ai Ni, it's you I love Ranma!

How dare you cure your curse Ranma! Now who is going to wear this sexy underwear I liberated!?

On and on it went each landing blow after blow. The blood from his wounds was ironically helpful in that they hid the fact that one wound was not of their causing.

As Ranma convulsed in pain, the wounds inflicted on his body were nothing compared to what he was feeling inside. His whole body felt as though it were splitting open from the inside. Wave after wave of seemingly never ending pain tore through his body and mind. He couldn't take it, he wanted it to end. Biting his lip he spat out the blood that had formed in his mouth and let loose a blood curdling scream that froze the Wrecking Crew in its place.

As he stood their panting, Ranma, for the first time, began to feel anger. For the first time he truly comprehended all the pain and sorrow his life was comprised of, and understood the hopelessness of his situation in Nerima. It was as if a dam in his mind had suddenly been lifted, and now he saw the truth. The people in front of him were nothing but pathetic pests, always there to ruin his day.

With his revelations, came a voice. It was soft and sweet in his ear and spoke of pain, and justice, of sweet anger, of wrath. It told Ranma that being angry was alright, being mad at the world was natural, and that his ridiculously naive view of the world was just that, utterly ridiculous.

The voice drew him in and called to him, and in the midst of all the pain he was suffering, he reached out to it in a moment of blind desperation, latching on to the source, drawing it closer. And as he grabbed at the voice, the voice in turn grabbed at him.

The Wrecking Crew was ecstatic at the pigtailed martial artist's current state. With every punch thrown and bruise formed it was like all the wrongs in the world were suddenly being righted. Ranma, who had been such a thorn in their sides for so long, was finally getting what he deserved.

With manic grins they let their fists fly with retribution. So happy they were at Ranma's falling at their feet, they almost missed his rising ki. In fact, if it wasn't for the intense scream he let out that accompanied the rise in his energy levels, they would have continued with their torment of him.

As it were, the group stopped briefly to contemplate what such an occurrence could mean.

They suddenly looked at Ranma's bloody form as if seeing him for the first time and gasped as they realized the pathetic state his body was in.

They had meant to teach Ranma a lesson, not nearly kill him! What had caused them to do such a thing? Where was all the rage and anger towards Ranma coming from? True he'd been a pain in their side for as long as he could remember, but they'd never wanted to do this to him.

Brave Tatewaki Kuno decided he'd have enough of waiting and wondering. He knew the only way to free his beloved pigtailed girl from Ranma's demonic clutches was to permanently vanquish his foe. Reaching down, for the first time since he had stopped the fiend from defiling the virtuous tigress Akane by marrying her, he drew his family's katana. Many a demon had been slain by its pristine edge by his ancestors, and it was time Tatewaki took up the mantle himself.

Readying himself, he yelled a battle roar as he thrust his steel blade into the chest of his arch nemesis.

And was shocked by thousands upon thousands of volts of electricity that flowed from Ranma's screaming form to his.

As Ranma's screams continued, his hair flew into the air, the force of his surging ki undoing the tie on his pigtail letting his hair loose, revealing the five scars for all to see.

Kuno was knocked completely senseless by the force of the shocks running through his body, and collapsed to the ground, but not before he saw his demon enemy reveal his true form, his skin falling away showing ash gray underneath.

And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed, please show your appreciation by REVIEWING

It really does an authors soul good when he receives feedback for his work. Any feedback at all really, even flames show at least a form of acknowledgement.

Furthermore, I was wondering if anyone was willing to beta this story for me? Looking at where I want to take this I realize it's going to be one of the larger challenges I've ever taken on and will probably need someone to review the work before it's sent out. Right now you're getting nothing but raw straight from my head to the keyboard stuff, and I know it could be a lot better than it is now.

As always, suggestions on what direction you want this story to go are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Wild Noah Chapter 3

[Late 19th century, Edo, Japan]

A gray giant of a man with pointed ears and a sinister smile jolted suddenly in his seat at the head of a long table. Several other gray skinned people seated along the table glanced questioningly at him as akuma waiters began to cower in fear of some possible wrongdoing they had committed.

"Something wrong Millennie?" asked a little girl as she swung her feet in her chair, oblivious to the annoyed looks she was getting from the person whose legs she was constantly kicking.

After a moment to compose himself the man at the tables head spoke with noticeable confusion in his voice. "In my time as the Earl I have been able to sense the existence of all Noah in this world. Even without a host body, their spirits linger in this plane until such hosts are found. While I cannot exactly pinpoint the location of a Noah spirit until its chosen host has awoken, I feel a soft glow in my mind letting me know of their continued existence."

The Earl let out a sigh as he thought how best to continue. "As you are all well aware, our recent incarnation of Wrath, Skinn Bolick met his end at the hands of an exorcist and there detestable innocence. He is no longer among us and if my senses are correct won't be for some time."

Confusion and panic set into the eyes of the Noah at the table. "What do you mean no longer here? Of course he isn't here he has to be reincarnated and that takes a while so what's the big deal?"

Grimacing slightly the Earl of the Millennium clarifies that "While normally such a process is how it works it has become clear to me this is not the case for our Wrath. I can sense him spatially, but I can no longer find him temporally, in essence, I know his where, but not his when."

A glazed look crosses the eyes of every Noah, but one who continued lapping at her milk as if nothing was happening at all. "Sooo, umm, sorry Earl but could you try that again but in English this time?" asked a seriously perplexed Tyki Mikk as the other Noah nodded their heads along with the Noah of pleasure.

"Wrath is lost in time, he is no longer here right now, and I would know if he ever appeared in the past, which means something must have sent him to the future. How far into the future I'm afraid I couldn't tell you"

Silence filled the room as the remaining Noah began to understand what the Earl was explaining and its potential implications.

[Nerima, Japan 1995]

A panting Ranma rose from where he'd fallen after expelling enormous amounts of pure electricity from every pore in his body his shirt was torn revealing ash gray skin and bruises that were rapidly healing. His mind was being overrun with a need for violence, for pain, for Wrath.

As Ranma stood recovering from his metamorphosis and trying to deal with the powerful urges in his head. His body was wracked with a need to lash out, to rage at the world and its endless need to constantly screw him over. Glaring through golden eyes Ranma met the eyes of his nonstop pain, the source of his annoyance, the cause of his rage. He let a smile cross his lips, it grew as he realized he could fix his problems. He was truly confused about why it had taken him this long to come to such an obvious conclusion. If there was something that annoyed you, get rid of it, simple and sweet.

The rest of the Nerima Wrecking crew slowly recovered their wits. Wearily inching towards a motionless Ranma they were forced back when he grinned and let loose a wave of killing intent potent enough to be felt on the physical plane, and filling their minds with an intense terror.

Cologne recovered quickest and taking stock of the situation decided it was likely best if she made herself scarce for the moment. It hadn't happened in a long time, since before she was the Matriarch of the Amazon tribe, but she had heard the stories of ash gray beings with stigmata across their foreheads and incredible power. They hadn't been heard from in well over a hundred years, but if one was here now, even if it was Ranma, (actually especially if its Ranma, only Kami-sama knows how much the Matriarch screwed with his life) she knew better than to stay around to watch things play out.

Tensing herself atop her gnarled staff she had just enough time to begin her leap into the air before a lightning covered hand slammed her aged head into the ground sending paralyzing volts of electricity through her body in waves. Charred and spasming she twitches on the ground alive only thanks to the resilience her body has gained after hundreds of years of practicing the art.

Looking at the remaining victims, Ranma began releasing arcs of electricity that began scorching the ground and everyone around him. Badly shocked the wrecking crew is sent flying.

After several deep breaths Ranma lets out a massive scream. He tears at his face and chest creating gashes that quickly heal.

"Get out. GET OUT! Who the hell are you?!"…. more self inflicted wounds until he collapses, the battle becoming entirely internal. "I'm Ranma Saotome, and I don't lose, especially not to some second rate body snatcher! This is my body! Mine! And you can't have it!"

"So we finally meet Ranma. Your will is quite strong but it is nothing compared to the will of God. You have been chosen as host to an Apostle of Noah, you cannot fight this. I am the Noah of Wrath, and you are my new host. There is no might be, there is no 'I don't want to' or 'you can't make me' … you _are_ my host.

Thanks for reading, please send feedback, and I will try and update more regularly from now on. I tend to start writing and then see some other fanfics and start reading those instead and suddenly its been a whole year...


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter, yes i know I update ridiculously slow, but here it is.

Don't own anything

Please Review! :)

Chapter 4

The wrecking crew slowly recovered their wits as the lightning and energy they were being bombarded with began to subside, or at least, it began to stop lashing out and shocking them. The energy instead began to center once more on its source, a tight coil of yellow electricity and blue ki that grew brighter and brighter until looking at Ranma burned the eyes of everyone around and they had to turn away. While the potent mixture of energy glowed in an aura just above Ranma's skin, an internal battle of wills was raging within his psyche.

Ranma was done, he was so done with all of this. He was exhausted mentally from the constant headaches, the constant fighting, the daily mallets to the head. He was beyond the point of rational thought and his mind was running on autopilot. He was just coherent enough to understand and grasp two thoughts. One, there is someone else in my head, and two, I want him out. Unfortunately for him, while his ki levels might be soaring through the roof right now because they had been freed from constantly needing to heal his body form injuries, this was of no help to him at the moment.

Ranma's new enemy wasn't someone he could fire ki blasts at, or punch several thousand times in the same spot, or even goad into a senseless rage and use his own energy against him, which, judging by the amount of pure malice and anger coming from the guy in his head, would create a truly massive hiryu shoten ha. No this enemy was all mental, overwhelming senseless amounts of rage and anger washed over Ranma's exhausted psyche buffeting his consciousness into the far reaches of his mind.

"You're a stubborn one I'll give you that much, it normally doesn't take this long for someone to lose themselves to the Noah within. And as Wrath, I have an easier time than most other Noah when attempting to surface. While extremely painful for the host, the incredible amount, and explosive nature of my emotions causes too much shock for the host to even attempt to fight back. My siblings have learned to be a bit more subtle but I've never yet encountered a host who could resist my initial psychic onslaught. You've done well to resist me so far, but you won't last much longer, I can feel you slipping. One more good push should do it."

The previous attackers of Ranma watched as his body floated, ash gray in the middle of what looked like a condensed lightning storm. The stigmata on his forehead bleed down into his eyes and down his face, the blood disappearing as it flowed onto his signature red shirt. Through the lighting they could see Ranma convulse and twitch, mouth open in agony from his internal torment. Occasionally Ranma's hoarse screams could be heard through the cracks of thunder. But just when the convulsing became near unbearable to continue watching, as the wrecking crew slowly backed away, Ranma's body went still, his screaming stopped, and his eyes glassed over with a frigid blue. The lightning still crackled around his ashen form, but he seemed entirely unaffected.

Inside his mind Ranma had begun to throw every amount of remaining energy he possessed towards keeping the invader from taking his mind and body. He drew upon his most prevalent emotions, confidence and a desire to win, and threw them at his attacker in massive buffering waves preventing Wrath from reaching any further into his psyche. But they were just that, buffers, and Ranma had no way of mentally attacking or driving out the foreign force of pure anger. He knew it was right when it said it would only take one more push and he could feel the last fumes of his strength and confidence slipping at the realization that he was going to lose, and this time, there would be no rematch, no second chance. If he loses this battle, he lost his very being to Wrath.

Desparately seeking a solution, Ranma searches through his massive martial arts repertoire for a technique that would help combat the psychic force. Mind going faster than ever before through an incredible amount of obscure techniques he'd picked up over the years, he despaired as he discarded each and every one, all of which were tailored to attacking or effecting a physical opponent. Grasping at straws, Ranma clung to a final technique, but realizing it did nothing to affect the invader, he began to discard it, all hope lost, until he examined the technique once more in desperation. Perhaps it wouldn't affect his attacker, but maybe it didn't need to. Gathering the last of his emotions and internal fires, he pushed them away, he stood within his mind frigid and cold as ice as his barrier of confidence crashed down, and overwhelming waves of wrath slammed into, … and washed around him.

His mind now deeper into the soul of ice than ever before no longer even acknowledged the storms of pure anger that flooded his mind. Wrath could pour all his strength and power into destroying Ranma's mind and taking it and his body as his own, but if he couldn't reach it, if he couldn't touch it, he couldn't have it.

Slowly but surely the waves and pulses of psychic energy that slid around the apathetic unfeeling glacier that ranma had become began to slow, Wrath, unused to maintaining such an aggressive mental attack for so long began to tire. Anger is a fiery burning emotion, but it is also a short lived one. Like fire, it needs fuel to survive, and the new ice of Ranma's mind provided no energy to maintain it. Wrath stood, exhausted and astounded at the unbreakable, untouchable wall before him. Breathing heavily he drew upon his energies for one last assault.

Within the frozen expanse of his mind Ranma watched and waited with detached calculation. He observed his attackers ebbing energy, and in true Ranma Saotome fashion began to analyze and mentally recreate the attacks, reshaping them for his own purpose. When he felt Wrath begin to gather the last of his energy, ranma pounced.

A glacier cold began to envelop Wrath as ice began to rapidly grow around and encase him closing him of within Ranma's mind and blocking him within a case of apathetic, unfeeling cold. Wrath shivered as he lost any remaining grip on Ranma's psyche and fell into the ice.


End file.
